Fujino the Witch
by GrimaThanEvil
Summary: Natsuki learns of Fujino, a girl that's rumored to be a Witch. She finds herself in quite the predicament when her school life is changed forever. Her world is flipped upside down as she is thrown into a whirlwind of confusion, curses, rivalry and revenge. Friendship. School life. Shiznat! etc.


Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/Otome or the characters

Sorry I could not resist writing this, it was stuck in my head so I had to get it out!

I know I have other fics to update but it didn't feel right just leaving this in a folder for no one to read :)

Possibly a three-five shot, maybe. I'll try get the next CK chapter out first though!

Point out any mistakes and I will fix them etc.

**Plot**: Natsuki learns of Fujino, a girl that's rumored to be a Witch. She finds herself in quite the predicament when her school life is changed forever. Her world is flipped upside down and she is thrown into a whirlwind of confusion, curses, rivalry and revenge. Friendship. School life. Shiznat! etc.

...

* * *

**Fujino the Witch**

by GrimaThanEvil

...

It was snowing when Natsuki first saw her.

Winter had come early and she was walking to school with her backpack slung around one shoulder. The jacket she was wearing did not feel as warm as she would have liked but it was the only one she wanted to wear. It was paired up with dark blue jeans and purple sneakers that stood out in the weather.

The shoes were probably not the best option as the snow had just started to come in. But when winter began, students got to wear what they wanted. Which was much better than their middle school uniform. She rubbed her bare hands together and tucked them into her pockets. She had lost her gloves a few days ago but paid it no mind.

Unlike most of the children that went to Fuuka, Natsuki wasn't very well off. Her mother had passed away when she was five, and her father struggled to pay the bills. According to the conversations that Natsuki had overheard throughout school; her father had changed since her mother's death. Natsuki could barely recall it.

Dad was dad and there was nothing more to it.

She decided that until she was old enough to find a job, she would not be an inconvenience to him. So making him pay extra money for something she had lost would not feel right.

Of course she wasn't living off the streets or anything, and wasn't _poor_. It was mostly the fact that her father worked so hard. Natsuki did not see him often, and some times he would come home with a few extra grey hairs, or lines on his face she had not noticed before.

The emerald eyed girl did not want to talk to him simply because she wanted something. It was rare to speak to him, so wasting a conversation on a new pair of gloves was not something she was going to do.

Natsuki blew out a puff of warm air, watching it disappear in the cold. She could still feel her father's hand patting her head as he walked out the door early this morning.

As she walked passed the large houses she paused at the sight of a girl leaving a large golden gate. She was being seen off by her mother and was dressed in layers of clothing with a satchel on one shoulder.

A warm scarf was wrapped around her neck, catching some of her chestnut hair. Her coat was thick and purple, half of it hung over her grey tights and her feet were tucked into thick brown boots.

She looked a little older than Natsuki and as the emerald eyed girl got closer and the other girl walked further away; she realised that it had been a house maid at the gate.

Natsuki glanced at the woman and then back at the retreating form. She wondered who the girl was; not many rich students went to Fuuka. The Elite group of students were all well known of, but Natsuki had never seen her before.

Shaking her head, Natsuki just continued on as the girl disappeared around a corner.

The emerald eyed girl took a different route.

The cold bit at her fingers and her nose was red as she trekked on. A part of her wished she had taken a scarf to protect her neck. The coolness of the wind spread to her chest and she shivered. She brought her hands out from her pockets and blew hot air into her palms.

As she crossed the train line and got closer to the school more students began to appear on footpaths. Some were being lead by their mothers and others their older siblings; who went to the high school a few blocks East.

A few snowballs were thrown around amongst friends. Natsuki overheard some parents and older siblings laughing and scolding the students for improper behaviour.

A redheaded girl, a few years younger than Natsuki, appeared out of small alley. She skipped up to the dark haired girl.

Natsuki sighed as the girl walked beside her, ''What do you want Yuuki?''

The small girl had a pink and red jumper on, with a scarf that reminded Natsuki of candy. It was decorated with pink and white stripes. She wore green mittens, a green skirt and black tights. Her outfit was far too bright for Natsuki's liking.

''Mother took my phone away I need to text Koru'' explained the redhead, ''Can I borrow yours?''

''No'' stated Natsuki feeling the snow collapse under each step she took. Normally school would be closed because of the winter, but Fuuka stayed open rain, hail or shine. Even if winter had come early. One more month of school and Natsuki would be free to do what she pleased over winter break.

''Please!''

''My dad said it was only for emergencies'' stated Natsuki ''You texting your three year old boyfriend is not an emergency''

''He isn't three, he is _sixteen_'' Nao pulled a face

''Doesn't that mean he is in high school?'' quirked Natsuki

''Of course'' smirked Nao, ''Now let me use your phone, or he will be upset'' she began to whine and Natsuki sighed trying to ignore her pleas. It would be one more year for her before she entered Fuuka High, one more year of having Nao constantly asking for her phone.

''No way am I giving you my phone'' continued Natsuki, ''Kazuki gave you his phone last year and he never saw it again''

The redhead scoffed ''Fine!'' she held her nose up high as she spoke, ''But karma will get you''

''What?''

''Mother says karma will get you if you do bad things''

Natsuki glared at her ''Just because I don't give you what you want doesn't mean it's a bad thing''

''Is too''

''Is not''

''Is too!''

''You're such a brat'' Natsuki shoved her and continued on until a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She turned around to glare at Nao but the redhead had turned as well.

Natsuki looked down the path to see who had so boldly attacked her.

Tokiha Mai.

Natsuki had first met Tokiha Mai two years ago, the carrot head had just transferred from overseas and at first Natsuki wasn't too fond of her. She was friendly, feminine, reasonable and she had _common sense_. Which meant all the small rebellious things Natsuki use to do were flushed down the toilet when Mai was around.

Natsuki had never met someone her age so mature and immature at the same time.

''You are so dead Tokiha!'' yelled Natsuki picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at her orange haired friend. The girl ducked and the ball of white hit the street post.

Mai laughed as she took the opportunity to pick up another clump of snow, throwing it and hitting Natsuki in the shoulder.

Suddenly whilst Natsuki was preparing to get back at Mai. A snowball flew from across the road and hit the orange haired girl. A few students decided to join in on the fight.

''T-tate!'' screamed Mai, ''You got snow down my jumper!''

Nao fired back at them and the match became an intense game of duck, dive and throw. Natsuki threw as many snowballs as she could at the kids across the road. The footpaths became each teams turf and the street a battlefield of snow.

Natsuki hit one boy who stumbled and fell onto his friend - mid-throw- causing him to hit his own team mate.

She laughed until a clump of snow hit her in the chest seizing the sound of her chuckles. Emerald eyes looked at the culprit. She locked eyes with a snickering Mai; who was holding more ammo.

Natsuki yelled and decided that chasing Mai was the best option.

She charged and her friend ran towards the school

''Stop running!'' ordered Natsuki

''No way!'' shouted Mai throwing her last snowball half-heartedly in the hopes of stopping Natsuki, ''I don't want to die''

Natsuki growled in frustration picking up a snow ball and compacting it as much as she could, she snickered to herself imagining the look on Mai's face when she got hit with _this._

She stood up and ran after the girl, ''Too...-'' when Natsuki got close enough she stopped; taking a pose as if she was about to throw a baseball, ''...late!'' she threw the snowball and it zoomed through the air.

It was perfectly on target; about to hit the back of Mai's head as it soared, spinning with momentum.

But fate had another plan.

The orange haired girl slipped on the icy footpath just as she reached the corner of the street.

The snowball kept going until it hit a target.

Suddenly all the laughter and flying snowballs seized. All the kids went quiet.

Everyone stopped and stared

''Holy shit...'' uttered Nao. Mai would have scolded her but she was too busy staring like everyone else.

Natsuki ran up to the scene stopping before she stood on Mai

''Ano...'' mumbled Natsuki preparing to apologise ''S-sorry-

Eyes appeared from behind chestnut tresses and Natsuki found a glare colder than her own. The girl that she had seen earlier had stepped out from behind the corner into the line of fire. Natsuki's compact ice ball had struck her right on the side of the face.

All was silent until the girl had moved to lock eyes with her.

''Kuga hit Fujino the Witch!'' screamed a kid

The shout ignited a stampede as children ran into the gates of Fuuka for sanctuary.

The girl's glare only lasted for a moment as she continued walking; ignoring everything and everyone. But that moment was the longest most terrifying moment of Natsuki's life.

She stood in her place, frozen like the street around her. A frown slowly made it's presence known on her face and it morphed into a glare. She watched the girl walk away confused and a little bit angry about what happened. She just wanted to apologise and that girl looked at her as if she had committed a crime.

Nao's laugh brought her back from her thoughts, ''Well it was nice knowing you Kuga'' the redhead put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, patting her two times.

''What do you mean?'' questioned Natsuki looking down at Nao

''You don't know Natsuki?'' gasped Mai stepping in front of the emerald eyed girl and preventing her from walking any further.

Natsuki leaned back at the close proximity of Mai's face, ''Don't know what?''

'''That was Fujino the Witch'' explained Mai turning back to look into the gates of the school, ''Everyone knows if you touch her you're cursed''

''W-what?!" screamed Natsuki the idea becoming daunting

''I told you...'' snickered little Nao spelling out the word as she spoke, ''...k-a-r-m-a''

Natsuki composed herself and held onto her backpack, ''No way'' she stated, ''Curses aren't real and neither are witches''

She pushed passed Mai, walking at a brisk pace towards the school. She did not want to hear their silly jokes. They were just trying to scare her.

Nao and Mai followed a few feet behind her. Natsuki could hear them arguing about something, until both girl's skipped to catch up to her. Mai appeared next to Natsuki whilst Nao walked a step behind her.

''At least you aren't taking it... too badly'' smiled Mai trying to sound reassuring as she put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder

''...yet'' added Nao mostly to herself, but Mai overheard her and gave her a _look._

Natsuki was too preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't believe she was suddenly cursed because of one misfire of a snowball. Besides, witches weren't even real. Even if they were, that girl would understand it was an accident right? Why would Natsuki do it on purpose?

Well... she did plan to do it to Mai.

She shook her head telling herself to not worry about it. I mean what could possibly happen?

-0-0-0-

Natsuki sat in class quietly. The scratching of pencils was all she could hear. She watched the clock tick by for a few minutes before glancing out the window. The wind was howling outside, picking up the snow and twirling it in circles.

A pencil dropped onto the floor next to her and she leaned back to pick it up. Grasping it in-between two fingers, Natsuki sat up straight before twisting in her seat. She handed it to Mai and her friend took it with a smile; continuing her test.

Natsuki looked back at her own sheet of paper. She had already finished and was waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. Her eyes drifted back to the snow, watching as the wind picked up.

When the bell rang, everyone was told to eat their lunch in class, no one would be going out to play in the snow today. With a sigh Natsuki opened up her lunch box and unwrapped her mayo sandwich. Mai moved her chair to sit at Natsuki's desk. Everyone shuffled into their groups and began chatting away.

The emerald eyed girl looked to her right to find a few eyes looking at her, ''What?''

No one spoke for a little while; they all just stared at Natsuki as if expecting something.

''...has anything happened yet?'' questioned Tate; the boy who had participated in the snowball fight. He had sandy blonde hair and half of the girl's in the school thought he was gross. Not because of the way he looked, but just because he was a boy who did silly things to get attention.

''What do you mean?'' frowned Natsuki

''The Witch cursed you!'' shouted a girl with bright pink swirly hair, her name was Shiho and Natsuki knew she was a bit odd. She had a weird obsession with all things swirly. She was also some how related to Tate, so maybe the genes ran in the family.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched at the sentence, she had been getting questions all day; from everyone. It seemed that the snowball incident had spread throughout the school like wildfire. Even the juniors and soon to be graduating seniors had heard about it.

''For the last time...'' growled the emerald eyed girl, ''It was an accident, I said sorry!''

''It doesn't matter'' stated Shiho matter-of-factly ''Accident or no accident, you're cursed Kuga''

''Shut up! I'm not!'' snapped Natsuki standing up and glaring at Shiho. The pink haired girl shrugged and bit into her own lunch.

''There there Natsuki'' smiled Mai as the midnight haired girl sat back down in her seat, ''I'm sure you will be fine''

Natsuki huffed.

''That is what Masashi-kun said'' explained Tate, ''Before his parents tried to save him by running away''

Everyone in class agreed in unison, some muttering to themselves. Natsuki was just hoping that the teacher would return so everyone would stop talking about curses and witches.

''I haven't seen him since then'' commented a girl

''Neither have I!'' gasped another

''That wasn't the curse was it?'' mumbled Mai confusion written all over her face, ''I thought Masashi-kun left school because Natsuki punched him in the nose''

Natsuki glared at Mai who was clearly not helping the situation

''Yeah, but that is because she _made_ her do it'' explained Tate as he sat backwards on one of the chairs. His arms wresting on top of the chair head.

''She _didn't _make me do anything'' defended Natsuki sending daggers towards Tate, ''I think I would remember''

Natsuki had not known Fujino the Witch even existed before today, and she was starting to think it was going to be her life regret.

''Nah uh'' continued the blonde haired boy, ''Haven't you seen that book she carries around?''

His friends nodded and even Mai acknowledged it. Natsuki looked to and from her classmates as people began to speak up.

''That is her witch book'' explained the boy

''How do you even know it's her witch book?'' questioned Shiho, ''No one goes near her''

''Kazuki knows someone who is friends with this fifth grader who's brother is in senior year with Fujino the Witch, and they said they saw her doing a spell in the library'' explained Tate

Mai and Natsuki sighed at the terrible explanation

''You are being an idiot Tate'' declared Mai and the boy looked at her with puppy eyes, ''How can you even believe that story?''

''I heard it was Kazuki's sister who dated this high school jock and Fujino the Witch got jealous and cursed them, Asuna from Class 5-A saw the whole thing'' explained one of their classmates adding a new story to the list.

''Oh! Hikori threw up in front of the entire assembly a few months ago'' gasped a girl, ''I heard she cursed him because he rejected her love confession''

Natsuki growled, this was getting nowhere ''Whatever!'' she snapped grabbing her mayo sandwich in both hands ''You guys are being stupid''

Natsuki bit into her sandwich. She chewed on it for a while as everyone went quiet. Something wasn't right. Something...

Her eyes popped open. She put her sandwich down and opened it up in horror; it was black.

It was a mayo sandwich without any mayo. Instead the mayo had been replaced with some foreign black substance that made her tastes buds cringe.

''It's the curse!'' yelled Shiho jumping onto the desk and pointing at Natsuki. The class erupted into chaos.

Their teacher, Yamada-sensei, walked in just as everyone began to panic. Shock was evident on the man's face and he attempted to calm everyone down.

-0-0-0-

The next week was hell for Natsuki, every time lunch came around there was no mayo in her sandwiches.

There was no mayo, she kept telling herself, but her brain could not comprehend the conundrum before her.

_No mayo..._

''I'm telling you it's the curse'' explained Tate for what felt like the hundredth time that week.

They walked into the gymnasium after getting changed. Natsuki and Mai both wore white shirts with red short-shorts like the rest of their classmates. The entire facility was heated so they had no reason to worry about the weather. Although Tate had put on his bright red track pants just in case.

''Whatever, Yuuichi'' growled Natsuki

''Common it's been a whole week'' he urged, ''Mayonnaise doesn't just go black and sticky without there being a curse involved''

They had just had lunch before gym class and like the rest of the week, Natsuki had found the black substance in the place of her mayonnaise. Luckily, Mai had started packing extra lunch. Natsuki couldn't quite understand how the girl could be so considerate but was very thankful.

''Look'' sighed Mai, ''If it's a curse there is nothing Natsuki can do about it''

''Yeah'' agreed Shiho ''You're just asking the curse to punch you in the nose Tate'' the pink haired girl smirked at the idea.

Natsuki almost agreed with Shiho before she fully understood the implication of her words, ''Oi, I'm not being controlled by a witch!''

''Well, Natsuki could always ask Fujino to lift the curse'' mumbled Tate but Shiho gasped and said the idea was suicide.

''For the last time!'' shouted Natsuki, ''I am not cursed!''

The emerald eyed girl stormed off towards where the rest of the class was gathering. The next hour was spent warming up and playing basketball.

Natsuki and Tate were picked as Captains. Both of them selected their team strategically. Well Natsuki did anyway, the first person Tate picked was Mai, which confused the emerald eyed girl to no end. He had a lot of good players to pick from, why would he pick Natsuki's best friend.

Once the teams were selected everyone warmed up and began a match for the last thirty minutes of class.

Usually when Natsuki and Tate were put against each other, there was a lot of competition. But this time Tate stopped every attempt Natsuki made. His hands were in the way of all her shots and the ones that did go passed missed every time.

Natsuki never missed so many shots in her life.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and Natsuki growled in frustration. She was a sweaty mess and the fact that she had not got one ball through a hoop frustrated her to no end.

''I told you'' mumbled Tate as Natsuki kicked the basketball across the court at the pinnacle of her anger, ''It's the curse''

''No...'' huffed Natsuki walking over and picking up her water bottle ''...it isn't!'' she lifted the water to her lips and welcomed the refreshing cold taste.

''Stop being in denial Kuga, there is nothing else that could explain it!'' shouted Shiho

By this time everyone had already left and Natsuki, Mai and Shiho were making their way to their change rooms. Both Shiho and Tate had been telling her all week to be careful. Even Mai and Nao had stories about all the curses that had plagued the students of the school.

With a sigh Natsuki walked over to her locker, she was about to open it when she noticed a liquid dripping out from the bottom. Quickly unlocking it she slammed the door open. Her spare water bottle had soaked through everything.

Before Shiho or Mai could say anything Natsuki snapped, ''Shut up!'' she growled cutting off anything they were going to say. Mai and Shiho both closed their mouths, ''_Coincidence''_ stated Natsuki.

-0-0-0-

The next day there was a lot more snow than Natsuki had expected. She stared out of her window at the white blanket that coated the ground. A red truck slowly drove by, scraping the excess snow off of the road. She looked at her alarm clock and realised that her dad would have already left. She sighed with disappointment.

Her eyes felt heavy, sleep usually came easy for her but last night she was plagued by her classmates chanting 'It's the curse' 'It's the curse' 'It's the curse' 'It's the curse' constantly while throwing snowballs at her. Even the snowballs were chanting. She buried her head in her hands and couldn't help but wonder, what if she really was cursed by Fujino the Witch?

The door to her room swung open, ''Natsuki!''

The emerald eyed girl jumped, ''G-gerda?!'' gapped the emerald eyed girl shocked to see the elderly woman moving about so much. Moving at all really.

Gerda was her neighbour, and had agreed to _babysit_ Natsuki when her father had to work long hours. Usually the woman would stay next door at her own house and prepare to call Natsuki's dad if the house caught fire. She even helped cook and clean some times but it was rare to find her at Natsuki's house so early in the morning.

''You're late for school'' explained the woman, who would usually see the girl walk to and from the facility.

Natsuki looked back at her clock. She had not realised before but the numbers were flashing.

The power must have gone out over night.

Natsuki fell out of her bed in a panic

When she got to school everyone was already seated and looking over their test results. Natsuki's sat upside down on her desk. All eyes were on her as she entered. The teacher that had escorted her to class gave a small nod towards Yamada-sensei.

''I will be right back class'' announced the man, ''Take a seat Kuga-san''

Emerald eyes locked with bright blue as Natsuki walked in. Mai had given her a questionable look and Tate was watching her curiously.

Natsuki flipped her test over and stared at it. She rubbed her eyes thinking that her tardiness had caused her to lose her reading ability. When she blinked a few times to try and clear her vision, she decided to flip the paper over again. She flipped it back a moment later realising that the writing wasn't changing at all.

She stared at it for a long while, as reality dawned on her. Her hands tightened around it, scrunching and crinkling the paper.

She had failed.

''No way...'' gasped Tate and Mai in unison. Both appeared on either side of Natsuki, peering over her shoulder. Shiho's head slowly emerged in the background barely noticeable as she too was interested in what they were looking at.

''It's...'' Mai and Tate spoke at the same time

''...the curse!'' screamed Shiho

Natsuki slapped her paper face down leaning over it to shield it from her friends. She had had enough of that sentence. It was making her go insane. It was just a string of bad luck. Maybe she was too preoccupied with her other subjects and didn't concentrate as hard as thought. But boy, she was really getting tired of these rumours about curses.

Something in her snapped and she slammed her fist down on the desk glaring at everyone in the room. They were all talking about what had happened throughout the week. The loud bang of her knuckles against the wood caused them all to look at her.

''Shut up!'' she shouted throwing daggers at everyone, ''There is no such thing as witches and there is no such thing as curses!''

Then suddenly, as if her words had triggered an unknown force; the windows shook and outside the snow became a white blanket of thrashing wind.

''It's the curse!'' screamed Tate adding to the tally of how many times Natsuki had heard the word 'curse' throughout the week.

Just as everyone began to gossip, panic and get beaten by a very angry Kuga Natsuki the teacher walked in.

''Now now everyone!'' spoke their teacher, ''Due to the weather forecast school has been cancelled for the day. We are all going to the gym. Your parents have been notified, so please pack up your things and when everyone is ready we will go''

Everyone went from frightened to extremely happy in a matter of seconds. Tate even lifted his fist in the air and shouted out a cheer which was followed by a string of 'Woo-hoos' 'Yays' and 'Yeses'

While everyone forgot about what had just happened Natsuki sat there with Mai. She stared at her test paper and continued to stare at it some more. It was just her luck to arrive at school and then be told it was cancelled.

Natsuki wasn't happy at all. Suddenly all her classmates were carefree but all she could think about was... the curse.

It was a coincidence. An anomaly. No way was this a curse. It was impossible. Everyone was just superstitious. Natsuki had never failed a test before, she had never lost a basketball match so badly and she had never missed out on her mayonnaise sandwich.

Then she came to the undeniable conclusion; that...she was cursed by Fujino the Witch.

-0-0-0-

''Oi Natsuki''

Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts and realised they were sitting in the gym already, with their backpacks sitting to the side; one on top of the other.

''Did you need my mum to drop you home?'' asked Mai her bright eyes staring into Natsuki's own.

The midnight haired girl nodded knowing that her dad would probably be stuck at work still. Maybe even all night since she had heard the teachers talking about a big storm that was going to hit. Gerda would hopefully stay home since going out in the weather wouldn't be good for her. Especially since the walk was quite far. The school probably called Natsuki's house already and offered to take her home; once everyone was gone of course.

Natsuki would much rather go back with Mai.

They sat there for a while watching as parents collected everyone. The juniors seemed to go first since their parents must have raced to come and get them. Whilst the seniors were slowly dissipating.

''Psst'' whispered a voice and Natsuki turned around from where she was sitting on the floor. Tate sat nearby his hand against the side of his mouth, ''Look'' he pointed in the direction of the door, ''It's Fujino the Witch''

Natsuki followed Tate's finger to the end of the gymnasium. She only caught a glimpse of the girl, who had stood up, leaving her bag against the wall and walking out of the hall with book in hand.

''Where do you think she is going?'' asked Mai

''Probably going somewhere quiet to read her spell book'' smirked Tate locking eyes with Mai cheekily.

Natsuki ignored Mai, who was acting really weird around Tate. She found herself glaring at the door, even after it had closed shut.

It was a while before Mai's mum appeared. Most of the students had already gone; including Nao, Tate and Shiho. They were sitting around a piece of paper playing noughts and crosses with two other classmates.

They said goodbye to the remaining few students as Mai's mum lead the way to the exit.

When they stepped out of the front entrance of the school Mai's mum told Natsuki and Mai to hold hands as she opened the door. The cold bit at Natsuki's arms immediately. Everything was white, and the canopy did not protect them from the howling wind. Ice flakes and snow swirled through the air, striking at Natsuki's cheeks.

''Natsuki!'' gasped Mai's mother looking back at her, ''Where is your jacket?''

Natsuki's eyes widened, and she looked down to find her arms bare, ''I must have left it at the gym'' she turned around, ''I'll go get it''

''W-wait just a second-'' yelled Mai's mum but Natsuki had already let go of her hand. She ran back in the direction of the front entrance and disappeared.

The hallways were already empty, Natsuki passed the remaining students and parents as they left. It was easy to get to where she wanted to go without bumping into anyone.

Her sneakers hit the ground hard as she ran, her steps seemed to echo all the way down the corridors. She trotted to a stop when she got to the gym doors. They were directly attached to the rest of the school, so it would be easy to move around if the weather wasn't agreeing to their schedule.

Pushing the doors open Natsuki looked at the large empty building. It made up two basketball courts and felt completely bare with no one in them. She looked around but couldn't see her jacket anywhere. She concluded that she must have left it in her classroom.

Sighing she turned around to leave stopping in her tracks mid-step.

A bag sat against the wall.

Then she remembered the girl in the snow wearing the purple jacket and the girl who had left the gym alone; Fujino the Witch.

Natsuki looked around nervously; the gym was still as empty as she found it. The coast was clear. She leaned down and opened the bag. It wasn't what she expected. There was a small cute pencil case in the shape of a cat, three thin writing books, a purple water bottle and a few loose pencil shavings at the bottom that had not been cleaned out.

Slightly disappointed that she did not find a wand or a jar of eyeballs, Natsuki closed the bag and went to leave. She stopped herself and looked back at the abandoned satchel. Not knowing what had come over her, she made a split second decision and picked it up. She swung it over her shoulder and continued on.

It brushed against her hip and an unfamiliar smell wafted into her nose. She tried to ignore it as she hurried back the way she came, taking a left and ascending up the steps to get to her classroom.

When she finally arrived, worried that her jacket would not be there, a feeling of relief hit her.

Her jacket was draped over her chair. Just where she left it. She just forgot that that was where she had placed it. She thanked the chair for keeping it safe, dropping her bag and the new addition onto the ground so she could put it on.

Leaving the classroom and walking down the hallway Natsuki found herself staring at the entrance to the library. She remembered what Tate had said and a part of her was curious. A part of her, just a little tiny part of her, now believed that she really was cursed. Okay, maybe it was a big part of her. But there was only one way to stop the black death sandwiches and that was to confront the witch.

Like Tate said, Natsuki could always ask for the curse to be lifted. Maybe Fujino would understand if Natsuki just explained it to her. The emerald eyed girl didn't hit her on purpose. It had all been an accident.

This was possibly the best chance she had to confront the other girl, since the seniors would be graduating soon. In less than a month, Fujino the Witch would be gone and Natsuki would stay cursed forever.

The next thing Natsuki knew she was walking amongst the shelves. She had never been in the school library before. It was bigger than she expected.

Quieter than she expected... she frowned _Of course it's quiet you idiot, it's a library_. She told herself, shaking her head, _...and there is no one here but you._

It seemed that Fujino was not here after all.

Natsuki decided to stroll through the shelves anyway, completely forgetting about Mai and her mother. She brushed her fingers against the books as she walked passed and just as she was about to reach the end of the shelf a voice stopped her.

''That's my bag''

Natsuki swiveled around in surprise. There at the start of the book columns stood Fujino the Witch. Natsuki had never seen her face to face before. The girl was taller than her, with long chestnut locks. She wore a dark red sweater and a grey scarf. Her purple coat nowhere to be seen.

For a moment Natsuki was speechless; unsure of what to do. She followed Fujino's gaze and realised she was in fact still holding the girl's bag, ''Ah...right'' she glanced at the bag over her shoulder one last time, ''Here'' she shifted the strap off of her arm and stretched out her hand offering it to her.

To Natsuki's surprise the girl didn't move, she eyed the bag and Natsuki's arm cautiously. Then she met Natsuki's eyes. A whirlwind of emotions hit the emerald eyed girl. She saw uncertainty in those chocolate eyes. They were filled with suspicion and doubt and something else.

Natsuki frowned and dropped the bag. Fujino's eyes seemed to follow it.

''Look'' spoke Natsuki deciding that a blue textbook in the shelf was a lot safer to look at, ''I'm sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to hit you with a snowball, it was supposed to hit Mai. I wouldn't have done it if I knew you were coming around the corner. Especially if I knew you would curse me''

Fujino looked up at her, silently staring.

_Is she... all there?_ Thought Natsuki

She realised that Fujino wasn't going to say anything and glared, ''It was an accident'' she continued, ''_I'm sorry_. Now can you please lift the curse?''

As she spoke, Natsuki spotted the book in Fujino's hand and pointed at it, ''That is your spell book right?'' she questioned, ''There must be a way to undo a curse in there''

Emerald clashed with brown and Natsuki refused to blink. She was not going to have this upperclassman get the better of her. She was not going to submit to whatever _this_ stare off was.

Natsuki frowned, the longer she looked at Fujino the more she saw. Even in the dim light of the library, something wasn't quite right. She took a step forward to get a better look, ''Ano...were you...'' as she spoke the red puffiness of Fujino's eyes became more apparent, ''..crying?''

''No'' stated the girl too quickly as she suddenly stepped forward to collect her bag. Natsuki noticed that she was now standing on the strap, and she took a hesitant step back as Fujino bent down to pick it up.

The girl opened her bag first looking at the contents as if half expecting something to be missing. When she was satisfied she stood up and Natsuki had once again found herself a step too close. She had leaned in when Fujino was shuffling through her stationary. Natsuki stumbled back a bit when those eyes looked her up and down.

''Goodbye'' said Fujino, turning around and walking away.

Natsuki watched her leave completely speechless. When she finally comprehended that Fujino was getting away without curing her she shouted, ''Wait!'' and jogged after her, ''...just a second!''

Fujino ignored her and kept walking until they were in the hallway.

Natsuki growled and grabbed the girl's arm in an attempt to get her attention, ''Hey, I said wait-''

She was shocked to find Fujino spin around and look at her the way she had earlier in the week. Eyes colder than Natsuki's own. There was a fury in them, an anger, a sadness, something familiar.

''Don't touch me'' ordered the girl, ''...unless you want to be cursed _again_''

A second curse?!

Natsuki paled and held her hand in the air. Fujino clutched her spell book against her chest and looked to the side.

''Everyone knows I'm a _witch_'' spoke the girl, ''..._now_ even you, Natsuki'' the girl's eyes narrowed as she spoke but they danced from Natsuki to the door of a classroom.

''How did you...'' Natsuki closed her eyes and shook her head _She is a Witch you baka, of course she knows your name_.

''There is only one way to break a curse'' commented Fujino and the emerald eyed girl flinched at the sudden answer to her troubled thoughts. There was a way she could get her mayo sandwiches back to normal. A way to beat Tate at basketball again!

Natsuki locked eyes with Fujino who had stopped avoiding her stare. There eyes clashed against each other, ''Can you - I mean, will you do it?'' asked Natsuki, ''Lift the curse I mean?''

''There is only one way to do it'' repeated Fujino her eyes narrowing as she gauged for Natsuki's reaction

The emerald eyed girl took a step forward not realising how close she was to Fujino, ''Tell me'' she demanded, ''I'll do it, just tell me how''

Fujino's eyes went wide for a moment, her back almost touching the wall. Her face grew hard then, falling into a void as if she was hiding something; but her eyes swirled with emotion.

''It's not something that can be said in words'' uttered Fujino concealing her eyes behind her chestnut locks; effectively avoiding Natsuki's intense stare.

''Is it some kind of Witch language?'' asked Natsuki her eyes blinking curiously at the idea. She took a step back contemplating on how difficult the task would be. If she had to learn a new tongue, then she would have to suffer with the curse for a while.

''No'' smiled Fujino her face still hidden behind her hair, ''...but I can show you''

''T-then what are you waiting for!'' gapped Natsuki, ''Show me how to do it and I will''

''Very well'' stated Fujino lifting her head up and closing her eyes to prepare, ''If you insist''

When her eyes snapped open there was an intensity Natsuki had never seen before.

She took a nervous step back.

Fujino took a step forward.

Then Fujino took another step forward, and another, and another. Her expression gave nothing away, her face was serious, her entire being seemed devoted to whatever she was about to do.

''Wait a m-minute...'' stuttered Natsuki now unsure about her demand, ''...is this going to hurt?'' the image of a ritual popped into Natsuki's head and she was now scared that the curse would only be lifted by some sort of sacrifice.

But Fujino ignored her words.

Natsuki mirrored each step Fujino made in the opposite direction. She felt the window press against her back and glanced back at it. There was nowhere to go. She was trapped. If she was going to die no one would hear her scream. The halls were all empty. No one would come save her. She had thrown herself blindly into the clutches of a girl, a witch.

''W-what are you doing...?'' questioned Natsuki feeling extremely nervous. She did not like being stuck between Fujino and the wall. Especially now that Fujino was only a foot away from her; her face still void of emotion.

''Stay still'' whispered Fujino her last step bringing her so close that Natsuki held her breath.

Natsuki expected pain, a blood sacrifice, a lock of her hair, something, anything other than what happened next.

Burgundy eyes was the last thing she saw. When they disappeared from her sight; Fujino the Witch kissed her.


End file.
